Hinata Hyuuga's Prayer
by NaruHinaLuver4ever xoxo
Summary: Set in the life after the war was over, from my perspective. Hinata decides to enter a singing contest that celebrates Konoha's victory over the Akatsuki. She enter this in order to win for Naruto and know his answer to her confession. Will Naruto notice her and return her feelings or will she be in for bad answer? NaruHina! :3


**Hinata Hyuuga's Prayer**

_**Chapter 1**_

The war was finally over. People and shinobis everywhere were trying to get up from the devastation they endured during the war. Konoha was trying to get up and forget, at the same time celebrate their victory over the Akatsuki. Hinata Hyuuga's Prayer was finally answered.

* * *

But not all of her prayer is answered. She, still not knowing what Naruto's answer to her confession... even after the war. This, for her was very frustrating. _Why? Why won't you tell me how you really feel? Naruto-kun... _Hinata thought... She was on her daily stroll once again the village.

Then suddenly she stopped and saw a notice on the village bulletin board. _Eh? What's this? A singing contest between the 5 nations? To celebrate our victory against Akatsuki... _Hinata thought. _What if I enter? It could be a chance for Naruto-kun to notice me... Ok then... I'll enter! _Hinata finally decided.

* * *

The next day when she went for the auditions, she was shocked and horrified when she saw that line was so long. _This is going to take longer than I thought... _she thought. So after a while of waiting, as she was about to go in, someone running bumped into, but her, being so nice exclaimed "Gomenasai!" As she was about to brace herself for the ground she instead felt warm and strong arms lift her up. She went red as tomato when she saw that the person that helped her up was none other the Naruto Uzumaki, the man of her dreams. "D-Daijobu, H-Hinata?" Naruto asked, concerned. "H-Hai, I-Im just fine..." she replied. "Ukata, sorry about that. I should look where I'm going next time. ehehe" Naruto said nervously. "Iie, I should be the one who should be looking..." Hinata reassured him. "NEXT!" Tsunade said. "Go on Hinata!" Naruto said as he pushed Hinata in the audition hall. "Gambatene, I'll be watching you..." Naruto whispered as he sat down to watch Hinata sing.

* * *

"So Hinata, what are you going to sing?" Tsunade asked. "U-Um, I'm going to sing 4 Real by Avril Lavigne." Hinata replied. "Okay then, fire away!" Tsunade commanded.

So as Hinata sang, she put her heart and all into it, knowing that the man she loves, Naruto, is watching her.

_'Cause I'm for real  
Are you for real?  
I can't help myself  
It's the way I feel  
When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well it feels so right  
'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side  
So don't let me go  
Cause you have my soul  
And I just wanted you to know_

As she finished with the last part of the song, everyone in the hall applauded including Naruto. Hinata was very happy when she saw Naruto clapping. "Good work Hinata!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Hai, you have very good voice Hinata-sama!" Shizune said happily. "Heh, I agree dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "A-Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered at the same time blushing. (and of course doing her twiddling finger thingy xD).

* * *

So as auditions were finish, Tsunade finally said, "Ok, arigatou gozaimas for everyone that audition today! Tomorrow, we'll announce who will be representing Konoha in the contest!". Everyone kept their fingers crossed hoping it wold be them. "Ne, Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata. "H-Hai, what is it, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied. "I'm pretty sure they'll pick you, Hinata! You have a great voice! Actually, I hope you'll get picked!" Naruto replied. _Wait a minute... why did I just say that? _Naruto thought. come to think of it, he did love hearing her sing... and he wanted to hear more of it! Naruto blushed at the thought of this. "H-Hai, arigatou, Naruto-kun" Hinata replied. "Ahh, no problem, Hinata!" Naruto said nervously.

* * *

So as Naruto and Hinata made their way home individually, Hinata thought _I wish I get picked... I hope do... I want to win this... for Naruto-kun... _so that was the only thing on her mind whilst going home and to sleep on it.

Naruto on the other hand, wondered why he said those things to Hinata earlier.

_Because...I love you_

He suddenly remembered Hinata's confession to him. _Hinata..._ Naruto thought. so as he got home, _AHH! I don't know what to think anymore! Am I... falling in love with Hinata?... AHH! I don't know! sigh... I guess I'll just sleep on it... _he thought. So he just slept on it, thinking maybe I'll find the answer somehow.

* * *

AN: Onegai, please review :3 ne? arigatou!


End file.
